Copper-beryllium alloys achieve yield strength above 965 MPa (140 ksi) and are widely used in aerospace bushings. However, the U.S. Occupational Safety and Health Administration is calling for reductions in beryllium exposure, because its dust, if inhaled, can cause an often-fatal lung illness. The leading alternative to the copper-beryllium alloys is a copper-nickel-tin spinodal alloy such as ToughMet®, but its yield strength, in the non-cold worked condition, is limited to 724 MPa (105 ksi). Another alternative is aluminum-bronze casting. The nominal composition of one existing aluminum-bronze alloy is 10.3 Al, 5.0 Ni, 2.8 Fe, and balance Cu, in wt %. However, its yield strength, in the as-cast condition, is limited to 431 MPa (63 ksi). Yet another alternative is manganese-bronze casting. The nominal composition of one existing manganese-bronze is 24.0 Zn, 6.2 Al, 3.8 Mn, 3.0 Fe, and balance Cu, in wt %. However, its yield strength, in the as-cast condition, is limited to 414 MPa (60 ksi). Thus, there has developed a need for beryllium-free high-strength copper alloys, with mechanical and tribological properties competitive to those of copper-beryllium alloys. Additionally, the properties should be achieved without cold working, to enable components requiring intricate machining or heavy cross-sections.